The Many Mistakes Of Alvin and Simon's Accidental Time Travels
by B3-Brv3
Summary: When Alvin and Simon accidentally end up in an explosion from Simon's recently altered time machine photo booth, the two brother's find themselves skipping back and forward through times and events in their lives, that when altered have significant consequences for their past, present, and future... Based on Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks show
1. Chapter 1

"Argh! Would you be quiet in there? Simon!"

I shouted this very angrily, as I lay on my huge bed, just trying to block out the noise my brother was making in his lab across the room from me.

"I mean, seriously, Si." I said and got up at last, storming right over to his secret lab and slamming my tiny fist against the metal wall in the closet, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"I can't believe it..."

I could hear him utter this in a quiet amazed voice, as if talking to himself, but of course I believed he was replying to me.

"Well believe it, mister." I said, my voice having a tinge of hatred in it from my sleep deprivation as I slammed in the code and smoke rolled out of the lab in a puff. I saw Simon standing there in utter shock as he looked at his giant sleek metal booth, and I rolled my eyes.

"So that's all you've been doing? Trying to fix your lame fake time travel photo booth?"

"Fake?!" Simon said in disbelief and pulled a shocked face at my words, "Fake, it is no longer..."

"Uh huh." I said, tiredly, and just gave a yawn, stretching my small arms as I said quietly, sleepy and frustrated, "Well can you like, go to bed? All that drilling and zapping is making so much noise it is KEEPING ME AWAKE!"

"Oh, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" my brother said sarcastically, and covered his photo booth with a white sheet. It floated down gently over it.

"Guys, stop fighting..." Theodore said in the distance and I rolled my eyes at his whining, "Or else Dave might ground you two."

"Ground us?" I said in a laugh and jumped back onto my bed, snuggling into the cushions and chuckling that idea off, "The only chipmunk here Dave will be grounding is Simon."

"Very clever, Alvin..." my glasses wearing sibling said with his eyelids low and his posture slanted a little as he got ready for his own sleeping session, "But my experiment for the science fare is so amazing, so incredibly groundbreaking, it is sure to win."

"Is it really an achievement when you win every science fare?" I said back snarkily and Simon just sighed, saying with a grin.

"No, not really..." he tucked himself into his bed and put his glasses on the nightstand in between our two beds, "But I do believe what I've done now, is so groundbreaking, that it could even win a noble priz-"

"Zzz, Zzz..." I pretended to snore to shut him up as I flipped over to face the other way and muttered grumpily, "Oh, sorry, Simon... you congratulating yourself over and over again just works the trick to put me to sleep. Keep talking and I'll be in sand land in minutes."

"Hmpth..." Simon growled annoyed, and Just swooped over on his other side as well, facing away from me and Theodore turned off his light, the room falling into darkness as the three of us fell into deep slumber.

~x~

The next day I was the first to wake up, and could hear sparks and crackles coming from Simon's lab. I lowered my eyebrows annoyed.

I landed on the ground with a thump from my feet, and walked in sleepy frustrated slogging stomps to the laboratory. I typed in the code that made the beat of one of our songs, _The Witch Doctor,_ and the metal doors slid opened so fast they were like a zap in their speed.

I looked onward and saw Simon's machine was shaking and sparking. I cocked an eyebrow up, coming closer to it, wary and confused.

I could hear a yawn in the distance, and I called out in barely a voice.

"Si...?"

"What is it, Alvin?"

"Your photo booth is acting all funky?"

"Alvin- ALVIN!" my brother suddenly yelled, running out of his bed. He slipped as he hit the ground and I turned around puzzled, as he stumbled to his feet and ran towards me.

"Alvin, get away from that!"

"Or what?" I said with a smirk, looking at him, cocky in myself, "It will take a picture of me with a T-Rex in France?"

"No, Alvin!" Simon said in anger as he reached me and tried to pull me by the arm out of the laboratory, "This isn't some sort of novelty time booth any more. It'll actually send you through TIME!"

My eyes just fell flat looking at my brother, me bemused at his words.

"Are you for real? Simon, you're a wannabe scientist. Not, not some insane Einstein!"

"Look, I was just toying with it... but I'm ninety nine percent sure that thing really can send a person OR chipmunk through time. GET OUT BEFORE IT EXPLODES!"

"Yeah... sure, just like when you lied to me how it sent you through time?" I smirked and pushed Simon off going over to the booth but he tackled me to the ground.

"Alvin! Seriously! Don't be an imbecile!"

"STOP IT, SIMON!" I yelled, and tried to wrestle him off but the machine was jigging and hopping on its heavy sides when suddenly, just like Simon had prophesied-

It exploded.

A white bright sparkling light enveloped us and we both screamed as it flung us to the wall.

In a few minutes time I could hear myself huffing and puffing in the darkness, my pained eyes closed.

"Simon..." I whispered, my breath barely there and all I heard was silence around me, "Simon... are you... are you okay, bro?"

"Alvin Seville...?"

That voice... it wasn't his.

It sounded like Miss Smith, and I suddenly opened my eyes baffled at hearing her voice.

"Miss Smith?!" I gasped.

I suddenly saw... I was at school, looking at the class of my schoolmates, and I saw Simon just gasping at his desk, nearly having a heart attack in shock, Theodore looking around innocently like nothing was the matter.

I looked at my taller brother, my own voice choked in tiredness, and I heard Miss Smith say to me.

"Alvin Seville, didn't you have something you said you needed to announce?"

I looked around, still shocked, as the class watched me curious.

Suddenly Simon seemed to gain his breath back and he looked around him, freaking out as he stumbled back on his desk's seat.

I looked quickly at the calendar on the wall to my left... seeing it was Monday, the first of September.

But what I couldn't understand was the date... as it said on the printed schedule... that today... was one year ago...

I stiffened when I saw this and Miss Smith continued to ask.

"Well, Alvin?" her voice sounded lethargic, tired and annoyed, "What's the big news...?"

"Um..."

The big news? Just that I was a year in the past with my brother...

...and not a single soul here knew.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my body tense as I stood before the class, their boredom slowly increasing and I raised my finger up, uttering.

"Just that... um... party at my house... tonight?"

"Woo!" someone in the back of the room cheered, and Simon looked at me flabbergasted. I quickly hurried to my seat, but as I sat down, I could hear the room erupt in a sea of whispers and giggles.

"Alvin... that was your announcement?" Miss Smith asked me plainly and I quickly nodded my head.

"Er, yeah..."

"Alright, it's not like they pay me to care."

" _Alvin_ ," Simon hissed in a whisper into my ear and I was still breathing heavily in and out in panic of our situation, " _You could've said anything, YET you said_ _ **THAT?!**_ _"_

"I had to," I whined back in desperation and nearly fell off my seat in unsteadiness as I was still freaking out a little, "I'm Alvin Seville. They would've expected something amazing to come out of my mouth."

"You two." Miss Smith's voice snapped, grating on my ears and me and Simon both turned our eyes slowly up at her, "Stop talking."

"Y-yes, m'am."

"Stop." Miss Smith said plainly, and Simon pulled a puzzled look.

"Okay."  
"Shhs..." she said grouchily, glaring down at him and Simon this time said not a word, "Good."

She got back to teaching the lesson and me and my brother looked at each other, very desperate and confused.

~x~

When the bell rang, Theodore got up to leave for the next class, the Chipettes walking out with him, and as I began to follow, not knowing what else to do-

Simon grabbed my arm, pulling to the side of the wall and yelling at me in horrified fear.

"Alvin! A PARTY?! Don't you realize you have serious altered the timeline?!"

"No..." I said back blankly, acting sarcastic, but it kinda dawned on me that second that... oh snap! I did, "I didn't, did I?!"

"Argh!" Simon growled, nearly choking the air instead of choking me, and I watched him, scared at how very angry he had gotten.

"Uh?"

Simon froze when we heard Brittany say this from behind us, and we both turned to look at her as she and her sisters waited at the door with Theodore.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, Brit." I said back with a roll of my eyes and she just placed her hand on her hip, approaching us slowly as she continued.

"No, no, no," she said, coming over to me and looking me up and down in a concerned way, "You just told the whole class that there was going to be a party at our house. So how are we going to distract Dave?"

"First of all, _our_ house? You girls live in a tree!"

"What?!" Eleanor said, her voice insulted and Brit looked at me like I was losing my mind.

"A tree, Alvin? Really? Since when have we lived in a tree?"

"Er, since a year ago!" I yelled and the blonde chipette just looked at me, with even more offhanded concern.

"I think he's losing his mind." Eleanor whispered in the distance, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No, sis." Brittany said, and looked at her younger sibling, "I think his already lost it."

"Whatever! Act like idiots. Me and Simon have to go and sort something out."

"Like what?" Theodore asked as I grabbed Simon by his blue sleeve and pulled him forcefully behind me as the two of us left the room, "Don't you remember we have to sign up for extra curriculum?"

" _What?"_ Simon and I said at the same time, stopping in our steps and Brittany rolled her eyes, getting really annoyed with us now.

"What? Have you two honestly forgotten to take your brain pills today? First day of school remember? We have to sign up for our special interests before all the spots are gone."

"Oh," Simon said, trying to act normal and uttered out quickly, "Oh, yeah! Duh, _how_ could we forget about that, _Alvin..."_

"I don't know, _Simon..._ " I said in an equally annoyed growl at him, "I was just trying to-"  
"Can we just go?" Brittany interrupted tired of all this back and forth between me and Simon, and the two of us gulped, nodding our heads as we left for the sign up board.

When we reached it, Brittany looked at it in horror.

"What? All the extra subjects are already taken?"

"Well, besides high level maths and astronomy."

"Oh, yeah... like I need to look at the stars when I am a star!" Brittany cried in despair and Jeanette quickly signed up for the last spot for astronomy.

Simon hesitantly picked up the pen, seeming to place the inked point of it against the maths sheet, and signed it... not knowing what else he was supposed to do.

"Well, great..." Eleanor said, all grouchily and glared at me and Simon annoyed. "We all agreed we would get on the soccer try outs sheet, theatre and the school singing groups. Now, now there's like nothing left!"  
"Alvin, I _really_ need to speak with you." Simon said to me in a drawn out desperate voice and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Theodore and the girls.

When we had gotten to a quiet hall, he said in nearly a roar.

"We have so MESSED UP!"

"No... it's," I said quickly, trying to think of a smart answer, "It's fixable."

"I'm trying to remember what we did last year on this day," Simon said, playing back images of memory in his brain, "But nothing is coming to me. All I know is that Jeanette did not sign up for astronomy, and there was definitely no party. We have to call it off."  
"NO." I said in an angry gasp, thinking of my reputation, "There has to be a party. Think about it, Simon." I said to him, grabbing him by the side of his upper arm and yanking to my side as I made him ponder the same thing I was pondering, "We're stuck here... on this day. We can literally make our future awesome now! You fix up a time booth and we'll be out of here and back to next year in a flash."

"Fix up a- FIX UP A-!" Simon screeched in fury and glared at me with so much rage I thought he was going to explode like a volcano, "That took me eight hours to build!"

"Then you better start building now... remember, Simon," I said to him, and he stared at me, his anger dying down a bit but his worry growing, "The longer we're in the past, the more we will mess with it. And I am so going to be the coolest kid at school this time next year."

"Alvin, don't use this terrible misfortune for your own benefit!" my brother said to me, and I just looked down to my phone, showing him the clock on it as I said.

"Ooo, you see the time, Simon. Tick tock, tick tock. The more you wait to get building, the more time I have to alter things..."

"Oooooh!" Simon groaned in frantic worried internal pain and said to me as he hurried to his locker, getting some things before pointing his small finger at me furious.

"If we go back and the world is in World War Three because of you Alvin! I will personally go back in time and make sure you are never born."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I said, ignoring his half baked threat. There was no way Simon would do something like that, so that was the main reason why I knew he was lying, and my brother just gave pleading eyes, giving me a warning point at the fingers as he demanded.

"Please."

"Alright... alright..." I said to him, and he hurried out of the building.

As I saw him disappear from my sight, I gave a giddy giggle as I said to myself in delight.

"I won't change _too_ much..."

I rubbed my hands together as if hatching up a plan for how I was going to relive this day.

"Just enough..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Dave,"

"Alvin? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be off your phone while at school."

"But Dave! A catastrophe has happened!" I yelled into it, piling on the panic and my dad just gasped, worried, "A dog grabbed today and buried me in the woods just outside town! I'm barely alive! Please DAVE! I need you to find me!"  
"Oh my goodness!" my dad said quickly in horror and I could hear him stumble to get up, "I'm coming ALVIN!"

"PLEASE HURRY!" I yelled and like that hung up my mobile, Brittany looking at me amazed, but I think she was just impressed.

"Alvin, that, that is so sneaky!" she said to me, astonished, before clasping her hands together, "So how are we going to set up the party."

"Just got Theodore to print out a thousand pamphlets."

"A thousand!" Brittany squealed excited, "This is so going to make me the most popular girl in school!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, not really listening, "Whereas for me, I'm thinking homecoming king."

"Hah, you really think only this will make you an option for that?"

"Nope." I said, a coy grin sliding up my mouth.

It wasn't soon later that when the bell rang for first period to be over, I stayed behind the crowds of bustling students and slipped into the principal's office.

I grabbed hold of the announcement speaker phone, and said into it with a huge excited smile.

"Hello, everyone. Alvin here, but you could probably already guess that."

I looked around in case the principal would come out, but no one appeared, "Anyway, big news. Party at the Seville's house tonight at seven, and we are going all the way to midnight, baby! Everyone's invited – except Derek, duh."

I could hear laughter erupt from outside the door in the other classrooms, and I quickly jumped off the desk, running to leave and laughing a delighted gleeful chuckle.

As I entered the hallway, I saw someone I didn't expect to, standing there and cracking his knuckles in fury.

"D-D-Derek!" I said in a high peep.

"So! You think it's cool dissing me from this do?"

"Er, yeah, and I bet everyone who you've bullied would agree."

"Whatever, dog food, I'm SO gonna _get ya for this!_ "

He suddenly lunged forward and I did a high jump just before he smashed his grasping hands into me.

I landed feet first on his back, and remembered an old karate move, doing a high straight kick down with a sharp pointed toe, that I heard him squeel in pain.

His little whine was so loud that students ran out from the doors of the classrooms, the teachers not able to contain them, and they looked at the two of us, as I heard Derek yell.

"YOU'RE DEAD, PIPSQUEAK!"

"Oh yeah?!" I shouted back confidently and did a flip, landing on his behind and suddenly yanking up his undies so high, yelling, "WEDGIE!"

"OW!" Derek shrieked in pain, and I looked in my clasped hands to see his underwear was pink.

"Pink?" I said, saying this to the giggling students around me, "I've always been told bullies do it because they have their own insecurities."

Derek looked around at all the laughing faces, and quickly threw me off me when he hurried to his face. I could actually see tears in his eyes, and he ran out of the school, crying.

"MUMMY!"

The teenagers just roared laughter out even louder.

I heard the teachers trying to hustle the students back inside, and Miss Smith snapped, screaming.  
"EVERYONE, CLASS NOW!"

I looked to see the Theodore and the chipettes looking at me, and expected to see them applauding me, but only Theodore and Eleanor looked happy, Jeanette looked sad, and Brittany hurt.

As I hurried back to class, Brittany just nudged me and said in a quiet voice.

"Y'know Alvin, what you did was not as cool as what you thought."

"It was awesome!" I cheered, and she shook her head.

"There's going to be repercussions, Y'know, usually it takes a bully to make another one."  
"Sorry, I don't understand your mind games Brittany, but Derek has given us so much hell, I could care less for what I did, which I do!"

"What has he done to us?!" she whispered as we sat down at our desks, "Nothing to that extent."

"Oh if only you knew..." I said with a sad roll of my eyes, remembering the time he tied Simon to his bike's tent pole and rode around with him stuck on it. But then I remembered... that a lot of the actual cruel things Derek had done to us... hadn't actually been done yet...

I bit my lip, worried about this for a second, but tried to shake it off.

"All I know, is that... I've never seen him cry."

I looked at Brittany as she muttered this and I gulped.

~x~

When break came I went to the top of the school's roof with the flyers, and me, Theodore and the chipettes tossed them over the roof, as I shouted.

"REMEMBER! THE BEST PART OF THE CENTURY IS AT MY HOUSE! AND YOU WILL NEVER FORET IT! WE'LL MAKE _HISTORY,_ BABY!"

The crowds below cheered as they snatched the flyers from the air as the papers floated down.

I suddenly got another brilliant idea, and grabbed my skateboard between my legs as I used one of the flyers as a parachute and jumped off the roof. Everyone gasped as I swung through the air like I was using an power glider, and I let go of the paper, flipping my board to the railing coming up fast, and my feet slammed on it as I grinded it down the metal before doing a jump in the air and pulling off a three sixty turn.

The board flipped around me in different styles before I hit the ground with it under my feet and the girls wooed, and the guys cheered.

"Now, this is how I want this day to be remembered," I said to myself, as I looked at every student running to me and they picked me up, lifting me to the sky and hailing me as their king of high school, "Alvin, the most awesome popular guy in the world!"

I looked up and saw Theodore and the chipettes cheering as well, except for Britanny.

You'd think she'd be just as happy for me... but no, what I saw in her eyes was something else.

Disappointment.

But this day in the past was not over for me yet. No, there was still many ways I could make the future awesome for me a year from now.

... and of course, I nearly forgot to add, for everyone else as well.

At least, that's what I thought in those carefree minutes of delight.


	4. Chapter 4

When we left school for the bus that day, I was on such a high I felt like I could literally fly. All the students were cheering as me, Theodore and the chipettes entered onto the bus, and we took our seats in the to seat rows in the front.

The bus however really burst into laughter when Derek came on, and he only had his eyes to the ground... as if a part of him had broke.

I was confused by this, and felt Theodore nudge me as my brother said to me quietly.

"Do you think you might've gone a bit too far with Derek today?"

"What? Pff! _No_!" I said instantly, shoving that accusation off quickly, and Brittany looked at me from the seat across the way, shaking her head and just turning her eyes away. Sad and again seeming hurt almost.

 _WHY THE HECK WAS SHE HURT?!_ I thought again. It wasn't like she was the one I totally humiliated.

I couldn't stand it and jumped off my seat, scooting in between the chipettes on their bus spot across the aisle from me.

"Hey, Brit..." I said, nervously, but felt stupid in being so nervous over nothing, "You've been quite off today."  
"Oh, you think?" Eleanor said, pointing out the obvious. She also sounded mad, but I think it was just because her two older sister's had been a bit distant after the incident in the hallway.

"Yeah, Alvin... I am..." Brittany muttered quietly, her voice sounded soft and barely spoken.

"Yeah, well why? I thought everyone hated Derek?! He's such a douche!"

"What are you talking about?!" Brittany just suddenly snapped back at me, and glared me right in the eyes, "Today was that guy's first day here at this school!"

I held my finger up in a frozen point... mighty confused at that fact.

"...what?"

"Yeah, and... you made him feel completely isolated..." Jeanette whimpered, almost seeming upset by this fact.

"What are you two talking about? Derek's being going to this school for a year and a bit – Ohhhhh..."

my words trailed off as I realized suddenly my huge mistake. That's right, Derek transferred here this day, this year.

He hadn't yet built up the reputation of being the school bully yet... and somehow, I feel like, I had suddenly made a MEGA mistake.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," I said quickly and began to get off the seat in a hurry, but Brittany caught my arm and yanked me back in place as she warned.

"Oh, he better... because you might've ruined his self esteem for the rest of his life."

"AH HA HA!" I shouted in a forced laugh, and pushed her hold off in a hard shove, "No... in fact, I think I just made him a better person."

"What?"

 _Yeah,_ I thought quickly, analysing this in my head in a flash. _Derek may not bully anyone else here for the rest of his life! What I did, might actually make him a much better person!_

I was grinning cockily at my thoughts and Brittany pulled me a confused look.

"Explain how?"

"No time too," I said with a wink at her and she held her breath in, frustrated, "We have to work on getting this party ready for five thirty."

At that the bus pulled up at our house, and I hurried out of it, the other four following me in less racy steps.

As soon as I stepped foot in the house, I was confronted with Simon standing in the hallway with his arms folded and his eyebrows dangerously low.

"Oh, hi, Simon." I said instantly, but was actually freaking out inside.

"Simon, what are you doing home?" Brittany asked confused, "Alvin said you were helping out with something at school."

"Oh, he did, _did he?"_ Simon spoke coldly, still in his threatening stance and Theodore peeped in innocently.

"He did."

"I came home early sick... got a, er, headache... but there was no one home as Dave had left a note saying that he had gone to 'save' Alvin."

"Good ole' Dave!" I said, swinging my arm up in happy admiration, "Always think I need saving."

"Oh, you will in a minute..." Simon growled and the others looked so nervous at the way he was glaring at me that Brittany just said pointing to the kitchen.

"We'll just go get snacks ready for the party..."

They hurried by Simon, my brother still staying scarily still and I laughed, walking by him and heading upstairs to our room, when he yanked me by my hoody's collar, and I nearly choked at the sudden grasp.

"Jeeze, Si, relax! I have everything under control!" I said quickly, coughing out the words as my neck was sore from the sudden grasp.

I turned to look at him and noticed he was nearly turning red with fury.

"How many students did you invite, per say, Alvin?" he said, his voice calm but slicing an undercurrent of rage in it.

"Just..." I said offhandedly, and shook his hold off, taking a few nervous steps back as I began heading quickly for the stairs. "-just the whole school!"

"ALVIN!" he screamed suddenly, and ran after me in a terrifying sprint as I jumped the stairs mighty afraid of his wrath.

"The whole school! Alvin! You've changed things beyond recognition, YOU DO REALIZE!" he yelled and I reached the second floor, panting as I ran towards our room, but he suddenly pinned me down as he jumped through the air, and we both tumbled across the floor. But I managed to hold my brother down as I said hastily.

"Look, Si, I didn't ruin anything! In fact, I bet you that when we go back to the future that everything will be awesome! Better than awesome! It will be a utopia, Si!"  
"No!" He hissed, and shoved me off, panting as he knelt up on his elbows and looked at me furiously, "Alvin, things are never better in the future when something bad happens in the past."  
"But, Simon!" I said in haste, and helped him up nervously back to our feet, "I didn't do anything bad today, I did everything great!"

Simon just looked at me warily and pointed his finger at me, speaking quietly in rage.

"So you think, that our future will be better than what it originally was?"

"Er, duh!"

He looked at me crossly, his lips making a discerning frown and he just began to head down the stairs again, saying quietly.

"I'm warning you, Alvin... you better not have ruined not only our future, but everyone else's."

"Where are you going?" I asked as he began to hop down the stairs.

"The time booth still needs to be collaborated and engineered a little... I'm going to the basement."

"Good, good!" I said instantly and waved goodbye, as he turned only to glare at me from halfway down the stairs, "Oh, and by the way, Si. Party starts in an hour."

"What?!" he snapped, and I just tapped the clock on my phone quickly, adding slyly.

"Tick tock, brother dearest!"

"Grr!" He growled nearly pulling his hair out in frustration and hurried down the stairs.

When I heard the basement door slam close, I breathed a sigh of relief, only to hear a confused girl's high voice ask back lost.

"Time... booth?"

"Gah!" I yelped, tumbling back and looked around for who said that, seeing down stairs, Theodore looking up at me confused.

"Er, I meant-" I added on quickly and he looked at me astonished as he said worriedly.

"Alvin... are you... are you a _time_ _traveller?_ "


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAAAAT?" I said in an over exaggerated way, trying to act like he was going insane, "N-no."

"Then why was Simon talking about you maybe 'destroying not only your future, but everyone else's?" Theodore asked, his eyebrows lowering as if he wasn't buying my answer to his question.

I realized then, that my little brother had heard more than what I'd have liked.

I quickly jumped on the stair's railing and slid down it before dropping to my feet before him and saying to him eagerly, my hands clutching the sides of his arms desperately.

"Okay! Yes, we're time travellers! So you have to be quiet-"  
"Where's the Alvin and Simon from this timeline?" Theodore asked, worriedly, and folded his arms in a small fury.

"We are them... kinda," I said, half baking my answers, as I didn't want to disrupt the future in a negative way, "Only our conscious went back in time... I think."  
"Woah!" Theodore squeaked in glee, thinking of this, "So did you come back for an important mission!"

I thought about how to answer this for a second, and decided that it'd just be best to go with Theo's idea.

"Yeah, um, SURE! We have to hold the greatest party tonight, or- or else, BOOM!"

I made the imitation of an explosion with my hands just then, flinging them away from Theodore into the air. His eyes widened in horror.

"We all blow up?!" He squeaked, this time in horror.

"Yep, er, yep!" I said, nodding my head in furious speed, again, agreeing with whatever he said, "So you can't say anything to anyone. Especially to the chipettes, AND _especially_ to Brittany!"

"Why Brittany?" Theodore asked confused by that response, and again I thought of some lazy answer.

"Oh, because she pushes the button."

Theodore gasped, and I covered his mouth with my small hand, hissing, "Shhs!"

"Mmrpth umpth..." he muffled under my hand and I removed it, asking.

"Huh?"

"I won't say a word!" he peeped, his eyes wide in horror and I just grinned, nodding my head and turning to leave him. I said with a cool approving.

"Good."

~x~

It wasn't soon later that the clock hit five and Eleanor hurried out, placing the last snack bowl on the table in the living room.

Me, my brother and the chipettes stood at the front door in anticipation, and Britanny grabbed my arm quickly, saying in a delighted girly squeal.

"I'm so excited I may die!"

"Okay, calm down, Brit." Me and Eleanor said at once, feigning sarcasm, but the truth was, I think we were all super stoked.

And then it came, the knocking on the door. I jumped alert, and did a huge sky rocket leap to the knob, saying to the other four with a grin.

"You all ready to partay?"

They all nodded their heads excitedly and I twisted the knob. "Then get ready, folks!"

The door opened and in less than a mile-second, a riot of hooting and cheering teenagers stormed the house in ecstasy.

I'd say, within half an hour, there was at least a hundred teens if not more, and the number was quickly climbing to nearly the whole school.

The house and backyard was packed. Teenagers were jumping in the pool and climbing the blossom tree and just having a hoot!

I was outside, surrounded by tall girls and chatting away to them, in my expert casanova way. They giggled at my jokes and one pretty girl reached down and tossled my hair, making me blush as I fixed up my cap.

However all went silent at around seven, when I overheard that we had an uninvited visitor at the house.

"Did you hear?" Cheesy's voice said to his friends and I listened closely. "Derek is here with his boys."

I gulped. Oh, great! Derek! Didn't that guy get the message that he was NOT included!

I looked through the crowds, jumping atop people's shoulders to see if I could find him when I finally heard that bark.

"Looking for me, Seville?"

I thought I felt my face go white that second, and I dropped to the ground, looking at Derek from across the swimming pool. Brittany was sitting on a table, talking to some girls but even she grew quiet as the whole party fell into silence.

"Derek!" I barked back, and pointed across the water at him, as we both began walking from side to side like we were ready to bawl, "I thought I said you weren't invited."

"Yeah, well... I won't be staying long." he spoke back coldly, and teenagers on the tree jumped up and down on the branches, chugging at us as they called.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"Well, what do you say, Alvin?" Derek said, his words dangerous and still sounding hurt, "You hurt me so badly today, I think we settled this properly."

"Oh, it is on, _Derek._ " I said slowly, spitting out his name. I suddenly jumped up on Cheesy's shoulder, shocking him, and did a huge leap across the pool, nearly catapulting myself through the air as I was aiming right for Derek's face.

Derek ducked however, and the teenagers on the tree went wild at the thrill of it all. I suddenly felt my hoodie being snatched up by his hand and I quickly glared at him as he hung me there before his own eyes.

He growled.

"What do you have against me, huh, Seville?"

his words almost pleaded to know, and suddenly there was such a loud sound breaking through all the commotion.

CRACK!

It was the tree, as the teens had put so much pressure on it that it had suddenly begun to snap at its center, and the trees trunk fell through the air, aiming directly for ME and Derek!

"AHH!" We both screamed, and I struggled out of my hoodie, dropping out of it and hitting the paved ground as I ran to duck the collapse.

Derek however wasn't so fast, as the tree landed on his leg, and the teenagers who were on the branches dropped into pool.

"AH! SON OF A-" Derek cried, and teenagers all quickly rushed over to the tree, trying to lift it off him. Even Theodore and the chipettes hurried to help.

I however stepped back from all the chaos, till I felt a hand slam on my shoulder and I gulped, flinching as I heard Simon say behind me in a grating furious voice.

" _Alvin..._ "

"Heh heh, t-that's my name..." I whimpered, and I suddenly felt him begin to drag me towards the house. The house was mostly empty as most of the teenagers had run outside to see what had happened.

Simon pulled me to the basement, and we began to go down the stairs quickly as he said to me in fury.

"We won't be going back to the future."  
"WHAT?!" I shouted shocked, and he dragged me to the booth he had finally finished, pushing me inside and he followed quickly.

"We are going to redo this day and fix EVERYTHING!"

"No, man! C'mon!" I said quickly, not wanting to change the good things I had done today, in replacement for lame boring things.

"YOU BROKE DEREK'S LEG!" Simon shouted.

"No, the TREE _DID!_ "

"You destroyed the chipette's future home."

"No, _those_ teenagers _DID!_ "

"Alvin, we are fixing this day!" my brother yelled at me and began to press the dial on his machine to this day again for nine thirty.

"NO!" I begged, and as his hand quickly reached forward for the red button, I swooped towards the gear that changed the date and pulled it down, the numbers flickering as the rolled into years into the future.

Simon paused for a second, just barely missing the button and yelled, "ALVIN!"

I saw my chance to prove to him that the future would be great and quickly slammed my hand on the red button, yelling.

"TRUST ME!"

Before he could reply, an explosion of white light surrounded us and we were flung forward in time.


	6. Chapter 6

It was like I was seeing numbers flying past my eyes as the white surrounded me. I could see dates from some metaphysical calender in my mind fling past as the days, months and years flew past.

And the memories... so many memories compacting into my head at once as I saw images flash through my inner eye of all that I had experienced in the last three years.

Suddenly I felt a jolt back from the white, and all went black as I was left in darkness.

I realized the reason for this was because... my eyes were closed?

I slowly opened them and looked around warily, seeing on the wall the time say nine o clock. I crooked my eyebrows confused, and bit my lip as I felt my throat was pretty thirsty.

I slowly got out of the bed I found I was on, and saw I was in a rockin' bedroom, with guitars and a hot tub and photos of me with many celebrities on the walls.

"YES!" I suddenly shouted, realizing what I had predicted had come true, "EVERYTHING IS PERFECT!"

"Alvin, baby, please don't shout..."

I stiffened, frightened, and looked around... seeing a blonde young lady on the bed in a skimpy pyjamas.

"Er..." I peeped, pointing at her, and suddenly realized myself that I was in a very flashy red sparkly pyjamas myself, "Who are you?"

"Er, your girlfriend, stupid." she said with a roll of her eyes in a sarcastic voice, and I looked at her surprised. Why would a girlfriend of mine sound so annoyed at me?

"Okay... er..." I was trying to remember her name, and in that second a flash of hundreds of girls names went through my mind, of hundreds of girls I seemed to barely remember dating in the last three years, "...er?"

"Oh my gosh," she said, furious, and just glared at me in astonishment, "You've forgotten my name again!"

"Do I do this often?" I asked, questioning this as I seemed to now have memories of never remembering this one's name.

"That's it!" she snapped, and got out of bed, stomping towards the door in the far distance and turning around to face me just before she left. Her hand placed on the handle and she glared at me yelling, "We're through! Oh and by the way, IT'S _PRECIOUS_!"

She slammed the door, and I was left speechless for a second, reconciling this in my head, and just uttered out, lost.

"Well, it was nice knowing you... er... Precious... wow, what a bad name."

I shivered at the thought that I had dated a girl with such a name, and looked around my giant bachelor's pad, walking over to the hug glass window that made up the far left wall and looked down.

I was high up in an apartment that seemed to be twenty floors up, and I looked across, realizing I could see the Hollywood sign in the distance.

It dawned on me, that our band, Alvin and the Chipmunks, must have made it bigger than what any of us could've imagined... but then... where were my brothers?

I thought about this for a minute, and suddenly a memory flashed through my mind of two years ago... a fight about something... with Simon saying he was going to go back and fix it.

Fix what?

I was so confused, that I decided to ring Simon's number, to figure out where he was, and where the rest of my family and the chipettes were.

As I picked up my mobile to dial his, all I got was a dead line.

I pulled a puzzled look at this, and rang Dave. After a few rings, it was picked up.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Who's this?!" I barked, astonished, "Don't you have me as a contact, Dave?!"

"Alvin..? Is that really you...?" he said, his voice sounding quiet and heartbroken, "I thought I'd never hear from you again."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DAVE!?" I yelled, even more shocked and surprised, "Why the heck not?"

"Ever since what happened to Simon two years ago, you said you couldn't be around us anymore..."

"What happened to Simon? I tried ringing his phone but it was a dead line."

There was silence on Dave's end for a second. I could hear whimpers come from my father's voice, as he began to cry on the side, and I became quiet for a second, realizing this was more serious than what I had thought.

"Alvin, please don't tell me you've forgotten... you can't have forgotten what happened."

I tried to search through my memories, not wanting to cause my dad any more pain, and finally a vivid memory came back.

' _Look, I know something happened that day! I know that it can't have been co-incidence that I have no recollection of that party!'_

Simon was yelling something at me at our house, it was a few months after we have graduated high school, and I was preparing to go... _solo?!_

What?! I was going to go solo in my singing?!

' _Nothing happened Simon, we just don't remember what our first day back at school was like'_

' _Alvin, how can you be so blind! There's a machine down stairs that I know I built, but I can't remember doing it. And I know it has something to do with our missing memories!'_

' _Nope, uh uh.'_ I had snapped, determined not to believe him on this fact.

' _Well, I'm going to find out...'_ he yelled and stormed to the door, leaving our room.

"Alvin, are you still there?"

I blinked coming out of the memory, and hearing Dave's voice speak quietly through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I am... why?"

"You do remember, don't you...? I haven't spoken to you in a year, you said you had to go... because you thought it was your fault."

"Dave, tell me. What. Happened. To. Simon?"

My father took heavy teary breaths and he spoke back, in almost internal torture at his words.

"Alvin, Simon's been on life support for the last year, after that explosion..."

My mouth opened, my eyes slowly widened. I uttered back, my own voice barely there.

"...what?"

"Alvin... Simon's brain dead."


	7. Chapter 7

I was speechless. I was still as my words had vanished the moment I heard Dave say this.

Finally, I said, but my tone was quieter than usual.

"I'm coming home."

My dad only gasped in amazement.

X

I was on the next jet plane back to my home town. I couldn't travel on public flights, because I soon discovered the moment I stepped foot outside my apartment block, I was swarmed with cheering swooning fangirls.

Nothing I wasn't used to before, but this? This was INSANE.

I thought I was going to get trampled from their stilettos, as I whistled for the limo driver to open the door.

When I had gotten into the black long swauve vehicle, the driver said in an excited voice.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! Alvin Seville!"

"Er, yeah?" I had said, and images of this guy being a chatter box had popped into my mind from memories past, "Airport please, I need to catch a plane."

"You mean your jet plane? Alvin? Huh, huh?" he said eagerly and more memories came rushing back to my head, that I actually had to touch my forehead in pain.

"Yeah..." I said quietly, as the only thought that really lingered was that I had to see Simon, to believe he was really... gone...

"On it, sir!" the limo driver said with a swoop of a thumbs up, and he exited the parking lot for the busy Hollywood road.

It wasn't soon later I found I was on my own jet, sitting by myself as the pilot flew me to my home, further down the coast.

I placed my head on my hand, just thinking of what my dad had said... and how it could be true.

How I didn't want to believe it to be true.

As I lay back against the chair's cushy back, I felt like my mind transported me to a different time, as a vivid memory came upon me like I was in a dream.

' _You're what?'_

 _I watched as Simon said this to Jeanette, horrified at her decision. I was hiding behind the door, as I had been snooping around for something fun to do, but had stumbled upon their conversation..._

' _I'm going into space.' Jeanette had said, and she walked over to the bedroom window, looking at the stars and Simon joined her, but his approach seemed to have concern within his movements._

' _I need to see the stars, to see mother earth...'_

' _But... for how long?' he asked, his voice sounding heartbroken and Jeanette just shrugged._

' _four years... I got the course in astro-engineering, I know that this world... well there's so many worlds within our grasp... all we have to do is reach out for them,'_

 _Simon watched as Jeanette looked with a smile up into the spacey world she was in love with..._

' _This won't be like astronomy in school...' he had whispered, turning his eyes away in pain, and Jeanette smiled to herself in wonder, saying back._

' _No, it will be better...'_

I was pulled out of the memory as the plane hit some turbulence and I bounced about a little in my chair. I looked out the window to see we were in a storm, and that the clouds were dark and heavy.

Night time had befallen, and I shook my head, pained by the vivid images I had just witnessed in my brain.

"Jeanette's... in space..?" I said to myself quietly, and then it dawned on me.

Of course! She had signed up for astronomy, and from what I could see in my mind, she had loved it with a passion. She signed up for it the day me and Simon had travelled to the past. And something, somehow, told me that if it wasn't for that day... she would've never discovered her passion for stars.

I could hear the pilot put over a voice call in the jet as he said.

" _We will be landing in the airport in ten minutes, please put on your seat belt Alvin, I don't want to argue with you over this."_

I rolled my eyes, assuming I was just as rambunctious as I ever was, and clicked on my seatbelt, fed up at having to buckle myself to the seat.

As we started to descend down, I could see my home town in the distance, and how it looked completely different to what it did in my previous life before all the time travel.

There had been malls built, plus a swimming pool centre.

I could feel the plane shake as it began to descend, and I bumped a bit back and forth till I felt a huge thump as we hit the pavement and I looked as we arrive at the airport.

When I got out, I walked to the arrival station and saw Dave there, looking worn and tired and very aged even though only three years had passed. I suddenly understood why, as the knowledge of Dave visiting my brother every day at the hospital came to my mind, and I swallowed as I approached him.

Suddenly, I didn't know how I was going to do this... as I great dread came over me, telling me this was my fault.

And again the memory of Simon saying he needed to fix this... he needed to fix everything passed my mind.

"Alvin!" Dave cried in tears of happiness when he saw me, and he threw away his sign that said my name, dropping to his knees to give me a hug.

"Hey, Dave..." I said quietly in the squeeze, and he let go of me, still crying.

"He agreed to see you." my dad added on in happiness and I blinked confused, "I hope you don't mind..."

I blinked my eyes confused, and looked to the side of my dad... seeing my brother.

Theodore.

"Theodore?!" I said to him, and my younger brother nodded his head, smiling up at me wickedly.

"Heya, Alvin. Has success been good to you?"

That surprised me, I didn't expect to get that response. My dad let go of me, and I went over to my brother asking, "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's confidential... y'know... CSI stuff..."

"-Wha?"

"Shhs!" Theodore said, shushing me by placing his finger to my lips to silence my outspoken thought, "We'll talk at home. Time's brief, y'know..."

"Yeah..?" I said, mightily confused and looked at Dave, pointing to Theodore and adding, "Is he for real?"

"Alvin, what is wrong with you?" Dave asked, "First you act like you forgot about Simon, now Theodore's job as well?"

"I-I-"

"That's why I came..." Theodore spoke, his high voice very serious and not at all like his food loving self, "I found it _highly_ suspicious that he couldn't remember something so life changing... c'mon, we need to get out of here."

He looked at me quietly with again that wicked cunning smile as he added with a confidence I had never heard from him before.

"And _'talk'_."


	8. Chapter 8

Talk. Yeah right. More like interrogate.

I couldn't believe what my brother was getting at as we headed back to Dave's house. It was like Theodore was a completely different person! I thought it took, like, years to become an agent... but then memories flew back at me as we were in the car driving into the town.

' _Alvin, Alvin! Did you stop her?!'_

 _Theodore pleaded to know something and I looked at him aghast at what he meant._

' _Stop who, Theodore?'_

' _Britanny from pushing the red button!'_

' _What?" I had barked in laughter at the ridiculousness, 'Theo, you've been watching too many spy films.'_

' _But don't you remember?! You said you were on a mission from the future to stop the world from exploding?!' he whined and I chuckled at the ludicrousness of that sentence._

' _Right...,_ **Sure** _I did,'_

 _I walked away from my brother, thinking him insane, 'And where would this time machine be? Huh? Hidden somewhere in this house?'_

 _Theodore's eyes widened when he heard this, and he touched his hand to his chin thinking, as he uttered to himself while I left in laughter._

' _Maybe... maybe it is...'_

"Alvin..."

"-TIME MACHINE!"I snapped out of the memory and Theodore looked at me quietly, his eyes concentrating on me hard as I sat on the car seat away from him.

"What about the time machine?" he said quietly, and I slowly turned my head to look at him, in horror.

He had remembered that lie I had told him about Brittany... but he had also remembered the truth of that machine.

"What DO _YOU_ mean about a time machine?" I said in panic. And Theodore's eyes blinked wide opened as he suddenly lunged forward from his seat and grabbed me by my sparkly hoody, asking.

"So you do remember? Is that you, Alvin? My brother from the future?!"

I remained quiet for a second, and I before I could peep out a lie, or heck, even the truth, Dave said to us with a happy voice.

"Boys, we're nearly home!"

Theodore glared at me for a second, before letting go of his grip around my collar, and I took heavy pants out in terror.

"We talk about this at home..." Theodore said in a deadly tone, and I nodded my head frightened, gulping.

Again another memory flashed through my mind...

' _I'm telling you! I know about the red button!' Theodore had pleaded for me to understand, and I rolled my eyes, sick and tired of him still going on about this._

 _We were walking to school, and it seemed we were still in our mid teens._

 _Suddenly a black car pulled up beside us and the window wound down. Me and Theo looked at it confused when a man wearing black sunglasses and a dark suit, said._

' _WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT A RED BUTTON AND TIME TRAVEL?'_

' _I, er?' Theodore whimpered afraid and the man seized him, pulling him into the car._

' _THEODORE!' I screamed, and the man looked at me, pointing a gun at me as he said back quietly._

' _You'll get him back in two years... he is no longer your brother until he talks.'_

' _But, but-!' I pleaded and the car drove off in a cloud of dust, and I ran home screaming, 'My brother's been chipnapped!'_

Before I could think properly, images of Theodore being absent from our life for two years rang through my head, and when he did come home... he was a completely different chipmunk.

He was now, an agent.

But by that time, the explosion had already happened.

I got out of the car, Theodore following and he watched me with cautious eyes, as we entered back into our old family home.

Old? To me it felt like I was living here only yesterday. Which in truth... I had, except that yesterday was years ago.

"Okay, would you boys like some hot coco or-?"

"No thank you, David." Theodore said in a quiet strict voice, "I just want to speak to Alvin really."

I froze when I heard him say this, and I hurried over to the couch, sitting on it and calling out to our dad.

"I'll have some coco if you're making it!"

"Okay, Alvin!" My dad said, seeming so happy to have me home. Heck to have both me and Theodore home, I believed.

As I made myself comfortable on the couch, I saw Theodore sit on the armchair away like he was the Godfather or something, and he asked me, his fingertips tapping on each other carefully.

"So tell me Alvin, did you succeed in your mission?"

"Listen, Theodore, that day of the party –I lied to you!"

He watched me quietly, before humming out a, 'hmm...?' and continued to tap his fingers together, "I see. Even though it turned out that there was actually a button... and that there is actually time travel."

I remained silent, afraid. How could that one simple lie have led to my brother being kidnapped and trained into a CIA agent? And how was I supposed to know at the time that there was a button... or... or others time travelling..?

"Wait," I said, astounded to hear this, "You're actually saying there are more time travellers?"

"You thought you were the only ones?" he spoke back briskly and looked at me dangerously. He leant forward and hissed, "The governments around the world developed time travel back forty years ago. It was TOP secret. And then you spilt the beans to me three years ago at that eventful party. The CIA found a ripple in time, and now they want to know how you knew about the button, or about the time travelling."

"But I-?"

"Of course, you weren't the brains... no, you were just the experiment. But when I came back to question Simon, he was braindead-"

Again, hearing that hit me hard and I took heavy panicky breaths at any talk of Simon's condition. Theodore examined me as I seemed quite upset over this, and he just hummed again, saying.

"Very interesting..."

"You're a villain now!" I just shouted at him and he shook his head, laughing maniacally as he replied.

"No, I'm part of the group that is keeping the peace."

He broke into an angry glare just there, standing up and stamping his hand against the arm's rest as he demanded.

"NOW WHERE IS THE TIME MACHINE!"

"Boys! Britanny and Derek said they'll be here in ten minutes to visit!" The two of us stiffened as we heard Dave call this from the kitchen.

"Isn't that great! We're going to the hospital tonight to see Simon together."

I looked at Dave confused and just blurted out, baffled. "Derek? Why the heck is that jerk coming with us?"

"Derek?" Dave said, coming in and looking at me bemused, "Oh Alvin, y'know Derek's a good guy. Why else would Britanny be marrying him?"

"...what?" my voice left me then, as this hit me hard. N-no, it couldn't be true! Britanny couldn't be with him.

And then the images hit me hard, as I collapsed against the couch, and saw memories of the two fallen and love and being happy rush through my mind.

But all that stayed was the vivid scene of when I came to her to demand a reason for this bizarre arrangement...

I lay there as the memory took up my inner eye's sight... the day two and a half years ago, when Brittany's face just looked hurt, as I yelled.

' _Why him? Brit? Hmm? WHY DEREK?!'_

' _Because_ _ **I love him**_ _!'_

I sat there frozen on the couch, closing my eyes as the painful memory came back to me, and even with Dave trying to shake me out of my stiffened state, I didn't move.

As I wanted to know how this could've happened.

And so I let the memories stay...

Once again I was transported through my thoughts to a scene that was now only reachable by my inner eye.


	9. Chapter 9

The first part of the memory was of Derek coming back to school with a broken leg.

 _Everyone was staring at me, my brothers and the chipettes as we were dropped off by Dave the next day, my dad appearing very mad._

' _heh heh, bye...Dave-"_

_Dave slammed the door of the car, still fuming about my lie about being buried by a dog in the woods, and I flinched up a little at the hard bang._

' _He is mad.' Simon said._

' _I don't know why though!' I said in a desperate voice, 'I don't remember anything from yesterday!'_

' _Wait?' Simon said, pulling me back by my shoulder as we watched the other four go on, 'You too?'_

' _Huh!' Brittany said, swinging around to look at us, her face fuming, 'you two don't remember the biggest party of the year, which YOU organized, Alvin?'_

 _I quickly shook my head, uttering out weakly, 'No... just that I woke up the next morning in the basement... with Si.'_

' _Oh!" Theodore gasped, and looked at me, shaking in exhilaration, 'the mission!'_

' _Whatever... all you should know is that you caused some serious collateral damage yesterday.' Brittany explained in a dry voice, and her eyes widened when she saw Derek come out of his parents' car with crutches and a cask on his leg._

' _Oh my-' she peeped, seeing the injured teenager and I looked up, pointing at Derek confused and uttering._

' _I did that too?'_

 _The three Chipettes and Theodore turned their deadpanning eyes to stare at me, and I laughed nervously._

' _Ops?'_

 _Brittany clasped her hands together in trepidation, and quickly went over to Derek to apologize._

 _The rest of us quickly followed in a worry hurry._

' _Derek, I'm so incredible sorry for what Alvin did yesterday!' she said in a dire broken voice. Derek glared at me, but he seemed very cold and distant. If a little broken, 'If there's anything I or my sisters or the Seville's can do for you-?'_

' _Yeah,' Derek said angrily, and began to swing his crutches forward as he hobbled away, 'You can leave me alone forever!'_

' _Oh!' Brittany pleaded out, and followed him. I called to her, surprised._

' _Brittany, don't waste your breath on him! He's not worth it!'_

 _Derek seemed to freeze when he heard me say this, and Brittany only shouted back._

' _After everything you've done Alvin, and then you lie about it all?! YOU'RE the one who's not worth it!"_

 _Derek's turned body seemed to tense a little at that answer she had given me, and my heart was hurting from that reply. I watched as Brittany said to Derek in a beg._

' _If they won't make it up to you, I will. What can I do?'_

' _Er, um... just help me carry my books." Derek said, his tough voice sounding unsure for a second and he dropped his bag to the ground. That thing looked enormous next to Brittany, but she sucked up her pride, and took hold of it, dragging it towards the school._

' _This isn't good.' Simon said to me, and I looked at the two... so lost in why this was happening._

' _It won't last. She'll see what a jerk he is by the end of the day.'_

 _But by the end of the day... Brittany had a crush._

 _~x~_

 _When I heard the rumours that Brittany Miller and Derek were dating, I couldn't believe it._

 _But when I witnessed it first hand a month and a half later, I couldn't understand... how this could be?_

 _Derek was a jerk! He was a bully! At least... he had been._

 _Being around Brittany had changed him... but that shouldn't be! People don't just change like that!_

 _I finally confronted her when we were at home the weekend that came, going into the girl's room and stamping right up to her, jamming my finger into her shoulder as she sat panting her nails pink._

' _Is it true, Brit?!' I yelled, and she swung around looking at me, annoyed._

 _She shouted back._

' _Is what true?'_

' _You and Derek? A thing? You and that ass hole!'_

 _She didn't say anything for a second, and got up from the seat. She began to walk out of the room, but I ran in front of her and blocked her escape. She stepped back frightened._

 _'_ _Why him? Brit? Hmm? WHY DEREK?!'_

 _My eyes were fuming and she just took heavy breaths in and out. I was doing the same, just as hurt and heartbroken. I crooked my head, looking at her with a upset angry eye and she finally yelled._

' _Because_ ** _I love him_** _!'_

 _I gasped. I moved back a little, and Brittany just folded her arms, turning her eyes down to the ground and swallowing._

 _For some reason, I could feel tears in my eyes and I couldn't understand why._

 _ **Brittany belonged to... me?**_ _I had thought just then, not knowing why those words were entering my mind... but then somehow, a part of me knew... that was no longer the hidden case._

' _You... you...' I whispered out, looking at her quietly and asking so confused, 'You...do...?'_

 _She took a few breaths in and out and shut her eyes, nodding her head._

' _Y-yeah...'_

 _She looked at me then hopeful, asking, 'but does it matter, Alvin? Why does it matter to you?'_

 _I remained silent for a moment, and just looked at her quietly, hurting so much._

 _I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be with him. She should be with someone who loved her like she was the world. And who would give her a life together which would be fun and rad, and never ending in joy and coolness._

 _But I was not brave enough to say those words._

' _N-no...' I said quietly, shaking my head quickly but my eyes had gotten watery, 'It doesn't matter at all.' I turned to leave and uttered out the words, 'Do whatever you want.'_

 _I left the room, and I only heard Brittany say in a sad heartbroken voice._

' _I wanted it to be you...'_

The memory folded up at once after that, and I could still feel Dave shaking me in worry.

"Alvin, Alvin! Get up! Are you okay! Open your eyes!"

I didn't want to put my dad through anymore pain, opening my eyes and looking at him with a sad smile. Tears had started to gather, and I shook them away, giving a nervous laugh as I shook him off and said.

"S-sorry, I was... power napping!"

"You could have told me that, Alvin." Dave said concerned and frustrated, "Anyway the two will be here in less than a-"

DING DONG.

"Oh! That's them!" Dave said instantly, getting up in a hurry to open the door. I sat up straighter, not wanting to look the direction my dad had gone, but I noticed Theodore's eyes were still on me. I glared at him and shouted.

"What?!"

"Very interesting..." Theodore replied, tapping his fingers to the arm rest, and I spat out furious.

"WHAT IS SO INTERESTING! I was just-"

"Remembering? Thinking of something to do with _her_?"

I remained quiet after I heard him say that and only growled.

"It would be a shame if something happened to Brittany... wouldn't it?"

I froze the moment he said that. I looked at him and said in a quiet stern lie.

"I wouldn't care..."

"Of course not." Theodore said, and a grin began to grow up the corners of his mouth.

I swallowed, afraid, before hearing the door open and the sound of footsteps making their way to the living room.

I closed my eyes hard, so I wouldn't have to see her, as a realization dawned in my heart then... why none of those hundreds of girls I dated ever lasted.

Because my heart wanted someone else.

I just didn't know till now who that someone was.

"Alvin,"

Her voice was like candy on my ears... I wanted to keep my eyes shut but I couldn't. I opened them slowly and saw Brittany standing before me, a small smile on her lips.

Beside her was the tall Derek, smiling down at her before looking at me with a warmth I didn't understand. Like he was a completely different guy.

I looked at the two, before my eyes settled back on her, and she said with a sad smile.

"I guess, we should get going to the hospital soon."

"...yeah." I mumbled, afraid, and added on quietly, "I guess... we should."


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed time just vanished inbetween intervals. One minute we were at our old family home, the next at the hospital and throughout the whole car journey there, my breath was shaky and heavy.

I didn't know if I was able to face a barely living Simon... in a comatose state, because of _me._

The whole fun of going on a time travel adventure now seemed like a nightmarish event, the dreamlike adventurous me, hoping to make the world a free for all had become worried, frantic and confused in the place and time I now found myself.

Derek had spoken to me in kind words, saying stuff like.

"Yeah, Brit's been totally taken care of everything for the wedding."

"We recently got a chihuahua, it's like our baby!"

"I find it really cool how your doing this for your family, Alvin."

"Y-yeah," I said in a shaky voice, not knowing how to properly respond to him. It was like all his cares and worries had disappeared, like the jerk he had been for all the time I had known him had now completely gone. Replacing the old bully Derek with a calm nice centred Derek.

All the time however, me and Brittany hadn't spoken any words between us. But I could feel the tension. The fact that Derek was there, just made it so much worse.

I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't have the bravery to bring forth any words. What was wrong with me?! Why was I being so timid?!

At the hospital, as we reached Simon's room in the ward he was sectioned in, I just halted before the door, panicking.

Dave held back from going in for a second, looking at me worried, and I just muttered out in desperation.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Brittany gasped barely, and Theodore crooked an eyebrow up.

I walked backwards, going up against the wall and closed my eyes, taking deep heavy breaths.

"Alvin..." Brittany just whispered and Derek bent down, touching her shoulder and she turned her head, looking into his eyes, concerned.

"I can't go in just yet, okay!" I shouted at them quickly, opening my eyes with tears in them and the four only watched me lost, "This isn't meant to be! None of this!"

Brittany took a deep breath in and out, and only said to the others quietly, her voice soft, "Guys, give me a few minutes with him, okay...?"

Theodore, Dave and Derek looked at Brittany quietly, before Dave nodded his head and Derek shrugged a little, standing up straight again. I saw the door push open and looked to see a heart monitor inside the room, beeping away. I shut my eyes again quickly, afraid of the sight, and turned my head away from the direction of the door.

Brittany sighed, and walked over to me, leaning up against the wall beside me and asking.

"What's up...?"

"This isn't meant to be, Brit." I said to her, wiping the tears from my eyes and when I looked into hers, I saw quiet discernment.

"But it is," she said back quietly, not questioning the way reality was and I shook my head again, adding.

"Because of me..."

"Simon's lucky to have you and his family here to see him." she said, trying to comfort me and I hated that reply.

"No," I uttered out, near to sobbing now, "He's not."

Brittany didn't say anything for a moment, just watching me with still eyes. She placed her hand on my shoulder, leaning her head sadly against me and I continued, afraid of her touch.

"I just didn't realize what I had... till," I swallowed, not wanting to say the words but they stumbled out of me helplessly, "Till I didn't have it anymore. Till I didn't have... you..."

Brittany's blue eyes slowly began to widen, as she moved back from me confused and asked in a weak voice that was barely there.

"...what?"

I didn't say anything for a second, just looking at her heartbroken. She returned the gaze, seeming just as hurt and she replied back, upset.

"Alvin, you had a three years to tell me how you really felt. Why now?"

"Why him...?" I asked back, my words quaking and she looked at me, tears rising in her own eyes, "Would it have always been him? Was it never to be me..?"

Brittany held her breath, swallowing and turning her teary eyes to the ground, mumbling in a aching voice, "He needed me and you, you never needed anyone."

"If I hadn't done it..." I said just then, wiping my face from the wetness of the tears and continued, "If I had never broken his-"

She squinted at the mention of Derek's leg, looking to the ground quickly in pain, before turning her eyes up to mine afraid.

"But you did..." she said to me, and I slid to the ground, just crying some more like a baby.

I did do it, I couldn't deny that. I had caused Brittany and Derek to fall in love. I had never fought for her... I had lied to myself, acting like I didn't need her.

But I did.

I felt an emptiness in my heart... knowing she didn't need me.

"You're wrong, Brittany..." I muttered, looking at her and sitting up against the wall, catching my breaths, "I do need others... I need you."

She nearly lost her breath, and uttered out, almost afraid to say it, "Alvin, why didn't you tell me three years ago?"

Before I could answer, Dave opened the door to the room and said.

"Is he ready to come in now?"

Brittany was about to say, "No-"

But I stopped her, standing up and just taking strong steps towards Simon's room. I could feel her eyes on me, as if hurting just as much.

I entered the bluish room, and climbed up onto the chair that stood beside Simon's bed.

Theodore was sitting on a chair away, just swiping through stuff on his phone, and I couldn't believe it. I was the one who had made him like that too.

I looked before me then, at my unconscious brother and there he was.

Simon Seville. His eyes closed and his mouth opened as a tube was connected to his muzzle and I could see blood bags and bags with liquid food being put into him through tubes at his small veins.

I nearly stopped breathing.

The heart monitor was beeping gently beside him, a white electronic line being broken up by bleeps whenever his heart bet, and I shook there, broken at the sight.

"Can I have a moment alone with him...?" I whispered out, my words choked and frail and Dave nodded his head, saying quietly.

"Okay, Alvin..."

He nudged his head, indicating for the others to leave, and Theodore just groaned, as he got his chubby bottom off the chair and left with Derek and Brittany.

The last thing I heard before the room was empty was Brittany saying in a quiet whisper.

"It wasn't your fault, Alvin..."

But I knew that was a lie. Something I could never tell them.

When I heard the door shut, I whimpered out a lost broken breath, shaking my brother's arm weakly as I begged to him.

"Simon... Si? Are you there, buddy?"

There was no reply and I felt tears begin to dribble down my cheeks again, "Simon, I-I'm so sorry. Man, I, I didn't mean to... I-I didn't,"

My brother made no response and I only dropped my head down a little, crying pitiful tears as I whispered.

"What have I done..? WHAT HAVE I DONE...?!"

At that moment, I suddenly heard it.

Beep... beep... beep.

I looked up, and saw the heart monitor was starting to speed up.

"SIMON!" I shouted, shaking him desperately but his body didn't move. My eyes were pleading for this not to be a heart attack, and I looked to the machine.

The white line was bleeping out beats in irregular bleeps. And before my sight... I suddenly saw the line break up, as letters were formed in it, spelling out the word.

-H-E-L-P-

I stared at it, in horror, and jumped on the bed, hopping over Simon and rushing the monitor on the other side. I grabbed it and looked as more words were spelt.

-G-E-T-T-O-T-H-E-T-I-M-E-M-A-C-H-I-N-E-

I looked back at Simon, my hope coming back and I jumped to the ground, rushing to the door. The heart monitor started to work normally again, and I yelled to my brother just as I was about to leave the room.

"I will, Simon! I will!"

I wiped my eyes as I pulled opened the door and whispered in dire hopefulness.

"I'll fix everything, I will..."

I entered the hall and only uttered out, my breath still shaky and heavy from my disbelief that I, I could save him.

"I will..."


	11. Chapter 11

As I stepped out of the room, I was panting quickly. I had to get back to my childhood home and get in that time machine. It didn't matter if it killed me, I had to trust Simon. I had to.

The other four looked at me as I took heavy unsteady breaths out, and Theodore cocked an eyebrow up, Brittany biting her lip worried as she gazed at me.

"Alvin-"

"I-I," I said quickly, looking at them. I saw Derek's and Dave's confused faces, and Brittany and Theo's concern, "I have to get some fresh air."

"Okay," Dave said quietly, looking at me with worried fatherly warmth, "Do you need one of us to go with you-"

"No, no!" I said quickly, looking around at the four, worried. Theodore stepped a little closer, lowering his eyebrows and I added, "I just... NEED to be alone!"

"-Okay,"

Before Dave could finish, I was rushing towards the hospital's exit. It wasn't moments later that I was outside and by myself, and I gulped, nodding my head, and suddenly waving my tiny hand up in the air yelling.

"Taxi!"

At that moment three taxis stopped in the middle of the road in a slam, nearly causing a collision, and I hopped into the nearest one.

"Take me to-"

"Alvin! _Thee Alvin Seville?!"_ The woman taxi driver said in a squee, "My daughter is a huge fan!"

"That's great, really," I said desperately fast and looked at the time on her dashboard, "And I would love to give her my autograph but-"

The woman driver pulled out a notepad and pen and I sighed, rolling my eyes and quickly dashing down my name and the address I needed to get to.

"What's that?" She asked immediately, intrigued.

"Where I need to go, now hop to it!"

"Yes, sir!" She beamed in delight and started up the engine. She zoomed forward on the road and in ten minutes she slammed down the breaks. I flew forward and slammed into the windscreen, and she said with glee.

"We're here!"

" _Thanks_..." I muffled out in pain and jumped out of the taxi. I checked my pockets for cash, and she just laughed shaking her head.

"Oh no, don't worry _Alvin_ _Seville,"_ She said with a wink and flapped the notepad with my autograph on in it in exuberance, "Your autograph is worth the price of a drive!"

"Okay, thanks!" I said, relieved as I couldn't find any notes on me. I saluted her goodbye, and she rammed her foot into the acceleration clutch, zooming off into the distance.

I quickly ran to Dave's door, but quickly found it was locked and I swung my fist down in frustration, "Oh, C'mon!"

I looked around quickly for a way to sneak in, and then remembered the old vent that led to the basement, at the side of the house.

I grinned widely and ran to the backyard, finding it and crawling in. A second later I lost my bearing and tumbled down the sloping metal like a slide. I slapped into the metal bars of the exit of the vent and quickly pushed it opened, coming into the basement.

I hastily searched around for Simon's time booth but couldn't catch a glimpse of it anyway.

"Where are you?! Where ARE YOU?!"

I tried to remember exactly the memories in my mind that I had missed for the last three years, and suddenly the image came to my head.

 _Simon looked at me, hurt and angry as I spotted him getting out of bed in the middle of the night._

' _Si?' I shouted at him confused as I saw him go to his closet, and he only spat back._

' _Don't follow me, Alvin...'_

"The closet!" I said to myself, and quickly climbed the stairs of the basement until I reached the house's main bottom floor.

I took a breath out, tired from all my rushing, but glanced to my side, remembering I still had to head up the staircase to our old rooms on the second floor.

I sighed and began to climb the steps one at a time. It took ten minutes before I reached the top floor, and I gasped for a tired breath, placing my hands on my knees as I panted there exhausted.

"What's wrong with me?" I said to myself with heavy breaths, "Usually I'm full of energy?"

I swallowed down a pant, and stood up straight again, running in exhausted steps to our old bedroom. When I entered it, the air about the room felt ominous and foreboding. I gulped afraid and walked in quiet steps over to the closet.

I typed in the old password. The beat to our song ' _The Witchdoctor_ ', and the metal doors slid open like they did that night in a past so long ago, yet so close in my memory.

I saw smoke gust out of it, the same as that night, and I entered the room, approaching the time booth that was in the centre of it.

Just as I was about to get in, I felt someone slam into me, smashing me against the ground.

I looked up panicked and saw Theodore above me, holding me down and I yelped, "Theo!"

"You thought you could get away, didn't ya?!" He screamed, and tackled me, pinning me down harder and I freaked.

"Theodore, please!"

"For the last year! I have been looking for this machine! And you are not going to change ANYTHING!"

"STOP, THEODORE!" I shouted at him terrified. I suddenly gave a huge front kick, and my feet slammed into his gut, flinging him off me from the impact. I quickly began to hurry to the machine, but Theodore just screamed.

"STOP! OR WE'LL SHOOT HER!"

I froze the minute I heard a gunshot go off. I had just gotten into the time booth, and looked behind me, seeing the same CIA agent from my memory, holding a gun to Brittany's head at the entrance of the lab. I gasped.

"Brittany!"

"Alvin _, do as they say!"_ She cried in terrified tears.

I began to panic and started pressing down dials on the machine. But I stiffened when I felt a gun press to my head.

"Don't." Theodore spat, and I put up my hands, looking at him, tears in my eyes.

"Alvin, what is going on?!" Brittany yelled.

"You stole my innocence." Theodore only hissed at me, ramming the gun harder to my temple and I shut my eyes in pain, "You took away my life!"

"No," I said to Theodore, knowing that this wasn't true. I hesitated for a second before I looked him in the eyes and cried, "Theodore, it may have been my fault that you were taken. But I didn't take away your innocence. HE DID!"

I pointed at the CIA agent in the distance and Theodore looked back and forward between him and me, perplexed and not knowing how to respond.

"So you can shoot me if you like." I said, nearly giving up on my cause, "But if you do, you will never get your life back, you will never be free."

"A-Alvin..." he said, his voice weak.

At that second he suddenly swung around and started firing shots with his gun at the agent, The man dodging them by rolling across the ground and Brittany screamed in his grip.

I quickly set the date for three years ago in September on our first day back at school and pulled down the lever, slamming my hand into the red button.

Without a second to catch my breath, I felt the machine start to bounce about uncontrollably, and I grabbed hold of its metal sides as it started to ignite.

A moment later all I saw was white powerful light, and all I felt was the burning flames of the explosion...


	12. Chapter 12

All I saw was white.

All I felt was coldness.

I began to slowly look around in the spacey empty world I had found myself in. It was like a vacuum, nothing but white everywhere. I quickly touched my body in panic, hoping I was still fully intact, and when I felt my hoody, hair and cap, I took a scared breath out.

Where was I?

Where was everybody else?

All I could remember doing was slamming my hand into the red button, hoping I would be sent back to the past... but here I was... in nothing.

I suddenly felt a sense of panic come over me, as I floated in this realm, and I gulped, crying.

"Am I... d-d-dead?"

I swished around, looking for someone to answer me but couldn't see a thing. A sudden realization came upon me and I felt tears start to pour down my cheeks.

"I'm DEAD! DEAD!" I yelled in terror. I looked all around and yelled, "SOMEONE! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

There was no response. I started to cradle my knees, just crying like a baby when I heard a voice say.

"You're not dead, Alvin... stop over-exaggerating,"

I froze and looked around for that voice. It sounded so familiar, and I peeped out afraid.

"Simon...?"

"No, the whiteness..." he replied and I snapped back up into a standing floating position, looking around everywhere for him but couldn't catch sight of my brother anyway.

"W-where, where are you?" I begged. I was getting frustrated now, and only heard him respond.

"Above you, dummy."

I twisted my head upwards and saw my brother in a meditative pose floating overhead me and going, "Ommmmmm."

I raised an eyebrow up, a bit put off by his calmness and began to wave my arms from side to side, trying to reach him.

It was like I was swimming in air, as I eventually reached his height, and flipped around a few times unsteadily from the lack of gravity. When I was able to steady myself, at last, I demanded from my brother.

"SIMON! WHERE ARE WE?!"

"In the space..." he began, and I opened my mouth slightly, pulling an annoyed expression at his vagueness, "between time."

"Oh!" I said, taking this in. But... but it didn't make any bloody sense! "Huh?!"

"Oh, you are stupid..." Simon only said with a roll of his eyes, and looked at me, folding his small arms and continuing, "When I woke up in the future, I was here... in this whiteness. I soon discovered by going back in my memory that this was the mental plane I had been studying for the last two years, trying to discover why I couldn't remember anything from that day."

"What the heck is the mental plane?"

"Just another realm of existence." Simon replied plainly, as if the question was the answer itself, "But enough about the plane. The point is, I looked back at a memory which showed that the time machine originally recorded two brain waves... and would only work when those two brain waves were present."

"So that means...?"

"I got stuck in this realm because, of the lack of better words..." Simon groaned, pressing the bridge of his muzzle frustrated before turning his eyes back at me, "You."

"Oh, Simon, bro! I am so sorry for everything!" I said in haste, pleading for his forgiveness over my foolishness. I tumbled forward before grabbing his left arm to steady me, Simon pulling a disconcerting look, "I thought that by changing the past, I could make my future awesome!"

The way I said that sounded too enthusiastic I realized, as my brother only cocked a bored eyebrow up at me and I sighed. I steadied myself beside him and continued.

"But it was by coming to this alternate reality, that I realized..." I gulped, hating swallowing down my pride, "That..."

"Yes?" he said, waiting for me to spit it out.

"THAT..." I hated to admit when I was wrong, but just sighed and said quietly, "That I realized... my present was already... perfect..."

"No," Simon said sarcastically, and pushed me slightly away from him, adding on, "You think?"

" _YES_ ," I stressed and he just gave a small smile, as if almost feeling pity for me.

"Thank you for realizing that." he just said, clapping his hands together a few times in a slow applaud and I hated his patronising. But I had to admit, Simon was right.

"So," I continued, saying with as much truth and honesty I would let myself show my brother, "If we ever get out of this place, and back to that past... I promise, no I SWEAR, I will live that day properly..." I sighed, looking at Simon's grinning cocky face, "I swear."

"Good," My brainiac brother said back to me slowly, and pat me on the shoulder, giving me a small smile as he pointed me towards a dark hole in the distance, that was slowly approaching.

"Because, this time," he said with encouragement, and bravery, and everything I wasn't at that moment, "We do this, together."

"Simon...?" I said, freaking out as the black hole was getting closer, larger and pounding forward in gigantic thumps, "W-what is that?"

I tried to run away in a terrible floating panic, but Simon gripped onto my shoulders and held me in place.

"Don't worry, time was just waiting for you."

"T-time?" I peeped out in terror as the blackness started to surround us, and I waved my hand nervously in it, saying petrified, "H-hello... t-time! Please don't kill me..." I begged, squinting my eyes closed as it enveloped me in its darkness.

All was silent for a moment until I heard Miss Smith's voice say to me.

"Alvin Seville."

I tightened up in my stance, my eyes still closed, but when I heard her clear her voice to get my attention, I opened them and looked to see I was back in the classroom of my school.

I looked at the date, seeing it was September again, three years ago, and she continued on.

"Alvin Seville, didn't you have something you said you needed to announce?"

I looked ahead of me, at the students in the room. I could see the Chipettes, and Theodore sitting at their desks like nothing was the matter.

And then I saw Simon, his hands clasped together on the desk, looking at me with expectant waiting eyes.

I took a nervous gulp and a breath in as Miss Smith continued.

"Well, Alvin?" She waited for me to say something, anything, "What's the big news...?"

I opened my mouth slowly, the class waiting to hear my words.

And... I... said...


	13. Chapter 13

"NOTHING!"

The words squeaked out of my mouth like a high boiling kettle about to blow up and I immediately went to my desk, sitting down and shaking in fear.

Simon looked his blue eyes over to me, seeing me tremble there, and just nodded his head, glad that I hadn't said anything stupid.

How could I? I did not want the future I had experienced only moments ago... I did not want to be the catalyst.

Miss Smith looked at me, utterly confused, before she just shrugged and said in a tired lethargic way, "Whatever, Alvin... good to hear your announcement." she then muttered under her breath, "Why am I wasting my life away..."

The bell seemed to ring moments later, and the students all jumped up from their desks, running to the door.

I was confused for a moment as to why the big hurry, but then it dawned on me.

EXTRA CURRICULUM!

I saw before me the Chipettes and Theodore were just getting off their seats and I yelled in pure shrieking panic.

"MOVE, _MOVE,_ _ **MOVE!**_ _"_

The four turned to me surprised, and I ran towards Jeanette and Brittany, shoving them towards the door.

"He's right guys!" Eleanor said, witnessing my panic and getting pumped up, "Soccer tryouts remember!"

"Theater!" Theodore screeched in terror at the thought of missing a spot on the board. The girls and my little brother quickly hurried out the door and I took a deep breath out relieved, only to hear Simon say behind me.

"You still need to actually _get_ to the board, Alvin."

"Oh, cheese nuts!" I yelped and grabbed his sleeve yanking him forward in a rush as I zoomed out the door to the sign-up board, Simon trailing behind me.

Just as we reached it, my eyes widened as we saw teenagers jumping about, shoving each other and scribbling their names all over the sheets for different activities.

"Oh no!" Brittany cried in horror, "We'll never get our names on the sheets!"

"Not. On. My. Watch." I growled in desperation and did a high kick jump over the heads of the students. I landed on a random guy's shoulder and saw a pen dangling by a string against the wooden board. I grabbed it and swung across the sheets all pinned up. I scaled down them and wrote our names with the pens on the activities we were meant to have.

 **Soccer.**

Done.

 **Theatre.**

Done.

 **Singing groups.**

Bingo!

I landed on the ground seconds later, panting as the teenagers all dispersed after having signed their names on their preferred activities.

The Chipettes and my brothers approached me cheering, Simon patting me on the back and saying.

"Well done, Alvin!"

"You got everything we wanted!" Eleanor beamed in excited glee. I panted and wheezed in response.

"Yeah, don't want to lose our chance at singing... soccer... th-theatre!" I dropped to the ground in exhaustion and beside me, Jeanette was peering up quietly at astronomy in curiosity.

She was about to dismiss it, but I saw Simon say to her, nervously.

"If you want to sign up for that... I'll do it with you."

"Oh, um..." she said, looking into my brother's saddened eyes, and not understanding why he seemed upset over this.

"Nah, I probably won't really like it..."

Her voice seemed a bit shy and nervous as she said this, and Simon sighed, adding to her.

"Or maybe you'll love it."

My eyes widened in horror, and I yelled at Simon in pure anger.

"SHE SAID _NO,_ _ **SIMON**_."

I got up and looked at Jeanette, pulling her away and saying.

"After all, why would you want to look at the stars, when you are the star!"

"Hey!" Brittany said, shocked that I said that, "I was just thinking the same thing!"

"Y-yeah..." Jeanette said uncomfortably, and removed my arm away from her, looking at us and saying, "Astronomy probably is... b-boring."

Simon was about to say something but I pulled him a dangerous look and he shut his mouth, moments later.

"Well c'mon, let's get lunch," Brittany said, seeming not to understand the importance of what Jeanette's decision would've meant in the future. She pointed towards the cafeteria in the distance and the girls and us followed. Simon's steps seemed uneasy though, and I hissed to him in anger.

" _What were you thinking? We're trying to FIX the future._ Remember?!"

He sighed, and looked his eyes down to the ground, putting his hands softly behind his back in trepidation.

He finally said, hating himself for this.

"I just wanted her to be happy..."

"What she doesn't know, won't kill her," I added on and my brother looked at me, saddened by that real fact.

"Yeah... hopefully..." He said. We continued on the day with no hiccups, acting like we would any other day at school, and when the last bell knelled across the school for us to head home, I noticed on my way out, Derek... by himself at the side of the school... looking like he had been crying.

I opened my mouth, a little worried. As I remembered about his father.

I couldn't be a hypocrite, but. I told Simon we couldn't change anything about the future. I made us swear.

But... saying something to Derek... it wouldn't change anything, would it?

I said to the others as they headed towards the bus.

"I'll just be a second!"

"Alvin?" Simon said, looking at me concerned, and he saw the worry in my eyes.

"I-I," I stuttered, thinking of what to say, "I just forgot something."

"Well hurry up."

"Check," I said, nodding and quickly ran to the school's side.

As I approached Derek, I saw him crying against the wall, and I cleared my throat, startling him. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked at me annoyed, barking.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?"

I swallowed. How was I going to say this?

"I, um... heard about your dad..."

"YEAH, and what? You gonna make fun of me?" He snapped, seeming hurt at even that possibility. But he was putting up a high defensive wall.

I closed my eyes, and just uttered out, "No, er... but, but you don't have to feel like you have no friends... to talk to..."

Derek blinked his eyes, a little puzzled to hear me say this, and turned his gaze down to look at me.

"What are you talking about, Seville...?"

"Just, your futures in your hands..." I said, and the memory of what Derek had become in an alternate future passed through my head. At how cool and level and chill he was when he was with-

I felt a pain in my heart, remembering when he had been with Brittany. But I knew one thing, Derek could be a nice guy... if he just had the right people in his life, "So, know... you can make it great."

Derek seemed to snap a little at hearing that, and hit the wall with his fists, growling.

"You think my future won't be great?!"

"Alvin!" I heard Simon shout from the bus, looking for me, and I peeped out a nervous squeak, realizing time was running out.

I said just before I left, "Only you can be the one who decides that..."

I waved goodbye nervously and ran towards the bus, Derek crying as he muttered out in pain. Some words I could barely catch a whiff of as I ran away.

"... not everyone can be you... Seville..."

I didn't know why, but my heart hurt at that answer.

I got on the bus and sat beside Simon and Theodore.

"What were you doing...?" Simon asked me, questioningly and I mumbled nervously back.

"N-nothing..."

Moments later Derek entered the bus, and unlike last time, no one was laughing at him. As he passed us, I saw him give me a sad smile... but I turned my eyes quickly downwards, feeling my heart speed up at the possibility that I had done something super dumb.

Simon never caught the smile, and we arrived back at our home twenty minutes later.

As we got out, the girls and Theodore all walked towards our home, and I looked up to see the blossom tree was still in the ground. I sighed relieved.

"So what do we do now...?" I asked nervously and Simon looked down at his phone to see the time.

"We... do our homework," he replied and I groaned at that idea.

"And then...?" I asked on, eager to know, but the suspense was killing me.

"Then...we wait till everyone's gone to bed." Simon continued and smiled at me, hopeful for what was to come. He finally said.

"And then, we build."

I grinned and put my hand up in the air for a high five. Simon rolled his eyes, with a smirk, before slapping his small hand against mine. We entered back into our family home.

We were going back to the future.

Back to our own time...


	14. Chapter 14

We did our homework in no time, and when everybody had gone to sleep for the night, Simon and I lay awake in our beds, just breathing deep heavy breaths.

When the hallway light was switched off, Simon pushed his blankets off him and sat up. The moonlight from outside shone into our room, and my brother waved over to me, putting his finger to his lips in a shushing ' _be quiet_ ' signal, before getting up out of bed.

I watched him, my eyes agape before I tumbled out of my own bed and hit the ground in a smack. Simon tensed up at the sound and looked around in case Theodore had heard. But our little brother just snuggled more soundly into his quilts.

"Be very quiet..." Simon whispered to me in a hushed barely audible voice, I nodded.

"Right."

I got up on my feet and we tiptoed out of the room. The door squeaked a little bit as we pushed it opened, and we began to head downstairs to the basement.

When we reached the door that led to it, Simon jumped up and turned on the light. The bulb dangled just above the dark bricked bottom room, and we got out the supplies.

I watched and helped as much as I could, as Simon directed me in the simpler tasks... and in no time at all, I saw the time booth appear before me... around four to five hours going by.

When it stood there in front of us, I saw Simon clap the dust off his hands, and he waved me towards it, getting in. As I was about to follow I looked back at this past day, and our adventure on a whole. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I felt as if it had changed me... and made me think more of what mattered to me.

I looked up the stairs to the door to the house, and waved goodbye to this time, my brother, Dave and the Chipettes.

Brittany...

Why did her name so suddenly cross my mind... I couldn't understand.

Maybe because my heart knew something that I didn't want to admit...

"Alvin!" Simon hissed, calling me over, and I closed my eyes softly. I opened them in foreboding, hoping that our future... our present, would be okay and that by talking to Derek I hadn't messed anything up. I couldn't have, it was such a small little thing. It meant nothing.

As I got in the booth, I looked at all the panels, dials, buttons and gears.

"Now, just to double check." Simon said, looking at me worried, "Nothing was changed about today... right?"

I stiffened when he said that, and gave a strained smile, saying in a slightly nervous voice.

"No... nothing."

"Hopefully, our original time will be the same as it was before all of this."

"Hopefully!" I peeped, and my brother was about to press the red button down. I watched, a sweat drop slipping down my forehead as his hand was just about to slam the button and I squeaked, pulling his hand away, my fingers grasping around his wrist to stop him, as I uttered.

"But... what if... a small thing was changed?"

His eyes widened, and he looked at me, in horror.

"What... what do you mean, _Alvin?"_

"Just like," I said, beginning to sweat and continued nervously. "What if... only a minute or two was different... like talking to someone, who I shouldn't have."

"WHO Did you talk to...?" he asked, his teeth grinding and I looked at him, panicking as I continued.

"No one! No one, duh! I'm just acting s-stupid. Let's just go!"

"Alvin..."

"Nothing will be different." I said quickly, looking at him, as if promising this with my eyes, "I was just over thinking things."

Simon growled a little, before sighing, and just rubbed his eyebrows with his finger and thumb in frustration. He finally said.

"I hope... I just hope."

Before another word left his mouth, he slammed the red button down and I felt white light explode forth, surrounding us and sending us flying into the unknown date in the future.

As I rushed through the whiteness, I saw memories start to speed by me. I saw Derek bullying, the Chipettes building their tree house, Brittany and me arguing and before I knew I shot up in the darkness panting.

I sat there, dazed, and looked around, my breath shaky and my body trembling in terror.

I saw I was back in my bedroom... the moonlight shining in from outside and lighting up the interior of our room.

I looked over to Simon's bed, and saw my brother wide awake, laying there and looking zonked out of it.

I touched myself, to make sure I was fully intact and took a heavy scared sigh of relief out.

"Tell me it was all a dream..." I said to Simon and looked at the time on the clock. It said it was midnight... and the calendar showed the same day and month on the wall... when the booth had originally exploded.

"If it was just a dream..." my brother responded, sitting up and looking at me with worry, "Then we both wouldn't have dreamt it."

"How're your memories?" I asked him quickly, and he seemed to scrunch his lips to his side, thinking through all his thoughts.

He uttered finally, taking a heavy breath out, "Everything seems to be the same from what I can recollect."

"Good..." I said, relieved and continued, "Same for me."

"Welcome back," Simon said, smiling at me, and yawned. He looked outside to see the moon shining across the landscape of our suburb, and lay back down on his bed.

I looked at him and just grinned, giving a fist pump in the air as I shouted in glee, "Nailed it!"

"Shh!" Simon warned me, and I covered my mouth. I giggled a little bit, before snuggling back into my quilts as well.

But her face flashed before my eyes, and I gulped.

I waited a few minutes until Simon had fallen asleep, and slowly crept across the room, going over to the window and seeing the girls' treehouse up high on the blossom tree's branches.

I knew I should've just gone to sleep and worry about these emotions I was feeling tomorrow or in the future.

But I didn't want to know what was in the future... when I only had today. When I only had tonight. When I only had this present.

I nodded my head and crept out of the room... going into the yard.

And picked up a small rock.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked up to the small window of the Chippette's bedroom and tossed the rock once up and down in my hand. I pulled my arm back a little aiming for the glass, before catapulting it through the air. It smashed into the glass, and I squinted up in a little horror.

It was only meant to TAP the glass! Not go through it.

I saw the lights in the bedroom quickly turn on, and the girls quickly ran over to the window, opening it and looking down in terror at who the vandal was.

I waved awkwardly, before clearing my voice, and asking.

"Hey, is Brittany free to talk?"

"Alvin?" she said, astonished and plain annoyed, "What in heaven's name do you want? It's nearly half twelve at night?"

"Just come down here... okay," I said nervously, and I saw Brittany roll her eyes. She removed herself from the window. After a few minutes, she came out of the tree house, wearing a pink nightgown over her silk nightdress, and I had to admit. Even just up from bed, she looked glamorous.

When she reached me on the ground, she tapped her foot a few times, frustrated, as she placed her hand on her hip, asking.

"So what is it, Alvin? What did you do this time?"

I took a deep breath in, before asking with bravery.

"Brittany... what am I to you?"

The blonde Chipette seemed to pause for a second. I could feel her sisters looking at me, and suddenly the window to my own bedroom opened up as my brothers peered down from it.

"What is going on?!" Simon asked, exasperated as he looked down at me and Brittany. Great, could this get any less private?!

"Nothing, Simon!" Brittany called up to him, innocently, before turning her eyes to me and proclaiming, "Okay, you want to know what you are to me, Alvin?" she cooled her breath and smiled sinisterly.

"You're my slave. You have to do whatever I say. There's no escaping me. I have you in my evil clutches."

She giggled a little then at her joke, thinking herself quite amusing, and I just grinned.

Replying.

"Good, I don't want my freedom."

Brittany blinked her eyes, baffled when she heard me say this and was about to speak up again but I held a hand before her to stop her words, continuing.

"Brittany, every girl I go after... every crush I have... they disappear as quickly as they come."

Her eyes began to widen as she realized where I was going with this.

"But you, you just won't leave me alone."

She frowned.

"You are such a diva, a miss perfect. A drama queen. You drive me mad..."

"Okay, enough..." she said, fed up but I just grinned, and held her arm, stopping her from leaving. I looked into her eyes, and simply said.

"but without you there... I think... I'd honestly be..."

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next insult, but I said... pain in my heart.

"...broken."

She stopped trying to leave now. Brittany's blue eyes only looked at me, a little worried about why I was talking like this.

"Alvin, what are you saying...?" she asked me quietly, her eyes sparkling from the moonlight and I took a deep breath in, continuing on bravely.

"I may not be a very good 'slave' to you. But I could be... a... good..."

Before I said the word, I saw everyone who was watching us, lean forward from the windows... as if holding their breaths in anticipation.

I finally spat it out, afraid of the word.

"...boyfriend?"

Britanny's expression froze, her eyes looking at me mystified by my confession. She finally snapped out of her frozen face, and said on nervously, tugging her nightgown's pink sleeve.

"Oh, Alvin... I need a while to think about this."

My heart felt like it was breaking a little. What was she saying? I nodded my head in a tremble and turned to begin to walk away, adding weakly.

"O-okay..."

"Okay, times up!" Brittany suddenly cheered and ran over to me. She slung her arm through mine and looked at me with sparkling eyes, as she said sincerely, "Yes, Alvin... I'd love for you to be my boyfriend and slave."

I laughed, and pushed her away, looking at her with a grin, as I said.

"Just boyfriend."

"Same thing," she said instantly and I rolled my eyes at that.

And my heart... it didn't seem to be struggling any more. The pain that it had been constantly wrapping itself up in, seemed to be different now. Like a warm fuzzy... a feeling of complete love and acceptance. Like everything I had been through in the last couple of days, both here, the past and the future... had been worth it.

I could hear Brittany chirping out ideas of couple stuff we could do together, and I blinked amazed, coming back to the moment, and only looking at her cute beautiful face.

"...and we can do that, or-or! We could totally do this-"

I had to shut her up, she was getting too excited. I did the one thing I knew would always stop a girl from blabbering on too much.

I grabbed her shoulders, stopping her and laid a kiss on her.

Brittany seemed to freeze at the touch of my lips, and when our mouths separated, I said. Like the Casanova I was.

"You're what I want."

I could hear the Chipettes and Theodore up by the windows going, "Aww!" and just saw Simon roll his eyes.

He called down to me with a grin, "Let's just hope this doesn't influence the future in a bad way!"

I slung my arm around Brittany's shoulder and yelled back up with a wink, "Oh, the worse way possible, Si!"

Brittany crooked her eyebrows a little, and asked me, "Am I missing something here?"

"Inside joke." Simon quickly said, and I suddenly saw him lift up a giant axe, saying quite calmly, "Right, I'm going to go destroy that time booth."

"Huh?" Everyone asked mystified and I just laughed at their response to him. But my face fell serious very quickly and I said.

"Good. I don't want to know what even tomorrow brings."

"Oh, and Alvin..." Simon continued in what sounded like a slightly crazed annoyed voice, "Don't ever go into my lab again. I have a button in there, THAT CAN NOT BE PUSHED!"

I looked at him, my mouth dropping. Button... the b-button...?! The same button that the CIA was after... the same button that had gotten Theodore kidnapped in the alternate timeline.

"IT WAS YOUR BUTTON?!" I yelped and Simon only winked at me, heading off.

I became dizzy for a second and then fainted.

~x~

The next day at school, I was holding Brittany's hand as we walked up the path to the building of educational doom. I was begging my brother, however, as the group of us headed to our first class.

"C'mon, Simon! Tell me what that button does!"

Simon however, just tapped his glasses, grinning slyly.

We all paused, though, when we saw Derek bullying Kevin up ahead, and I swallowed.

It seemed that my words to him in that past day... hadn't done anything to make Derek a nicer guy. A guy I knew who could be. It just didn't make sense... I knew Derek could be someone better. I sighed.

When the blonde young man caught sight of me suddenly, I froze up, as he began to bound up the pathway towards us and yelled at me.

"Hey, Al! What's hanging?"

I blinked baffled and looked up at him. I asked, very bewildered, "Er... what?"

"Alvin, silly." Brittany just chuckled, and I saw her give a fist bump into Derek's lowered fist, "Don't be an idiot. You and Derek are best friends!"

My world seemed to collapse on me at that moment. I looked at Derek as the blonde lad continued.

"Remember?" he said, as if laughing at my disbelief, "You were the only one who was there for me after my father's recovery."

I winced, these memories now coming to my mind as I reminisced without even wanting to, on our 'friendship'.

"Now come on!" Derek laughed, and pointed at Simon, who stumbled to alert in panic, "Let's do what we do every morning! AND BEAT UP THE MATHEMATICIANS!" He grinned evilly to my brother, and added, "Better run, Simon!"

Simon and I only peeped, realizing now that this timeline had one major difference, "Oh boy..."

"Because you're a Seville, we'll give you a head start like usual."

"Better run, Simon..." I whispered to him in a hasty voice, "I'm sure I can convince him over the next few weeks to stop bullying you guys."

Simon just glared at me, before jumping back when Derek approached and yelled as he ran it.

"WHY NOT NOW!"

"Sorry, SI!" I shouted after him, and looked at my new girlfriend, "But today's my first day with Brittany!"

I swung my arm around her shoulder and she giggled a little, as I said under my breath.

"I'm sure he'll be fine..."

I'd fix things another day. Today I just wanted to live in the moment I had now. The present with my friends, family, and girlfriend.

I had come this far... and I was never going to look back on the past. The past should be left just where it was... behind.

I'd fix things eventually in this _timeline._

I grinned at Brittany and she smiled back, as we headed into the school's building.

I uttered out with a relaxed breath.

"Reality is just too precious to go mess with."

And I was done messing things up. I was going to mess things right.

The End.


End file.
